


Surrounded by Slime (aka iJevin)

by cumphantom



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (mechanics are compared to it but...), Anal Sex, Anal inserts, Diamond - Freeform, How the fuck do I tag this shit?, Just focus on the smut and don’t think about it too much., Latex (kinda, Licking your friends heart, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Slime Sex Mechanics, Slimes, Surrounded by a slime that is your boyfriend, Tentacles (kinda), Vibrators, but the vibrator is the person you are fucking, hand signals, it’s Jevin. He’s a slime. Things are weird., look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumphantom/pseuds/cumphantom
Summary: Jevin absorbs Hypno and they fuck.
Relationships: Hypnotizd/iJevin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Surrounded by Slime (aka iJevin)

Clothes lay in a pile beside the bed,contrasting white and black colors both in their own places. Closer in color, two sets of pants had been put away less neatly, like they were half-hazardly thrown aside after a hasty removal. The bed itself wasn’t very notable, hard wood, red sheets, and a skeleton laying down beside. Unlike most skeletons, this one wasn’t animated by forces beyond player comprehension. This was a simple, dead skeleton, with a few bits of blue slime forgotten in its crevices.

The slime said skeleton belonged to was currently on the bed. Jevin’s blue, slimey body was surrounding the hermit known as Hypno. Hypno’s eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure as Jevin started absorbing him, diamond heart maneuvered around cleverly as Jevin swallowed Hypno’s feet and shins.

“Jevin, yes,” Hypno sighed contentedly, the slime making its way to Hypno’s naked waist. 

“Tell me if this is too much,” Jevin parroted what he always said. Always the nervous partner.

“The smell is rather revolting, but the sex makes up for it,” Hypno teased. A slimey tentacle playfully smacked Hypno.

“You’ll regret that,” Jevin replied. Hypno hoped he would.

Jevin continued his surrounding. Hypno inhaled slightly as the slime invade his ass, but besides the knowledge it was there, Hypno could hardly tell. Hypno loved this feeling, completely surrounded by his boyfriend, swallowed entirely by Jevin’s slime. You couldn’t get this intimate with anyone else, but Hypno was Jevin’s. The duo didn’t want it any other way.

Hypno giggled as the slime passed over his armpits. Jevin paused and vibrated himself there slightly. Hypno kicked out instinctively, Jevin’s slime stopped it moving past a few short inches. That was another thing Hypno enjoyed. It was better then simple bondage, Jevin had complete control over Hypno, even if he struggled. 

Now up to Hypno’s neck, Jevin paused. “Are you ready?”

Hypno inhaled, and exhaled. Two final deep breaths. “As always.”

Jevin took that for the yes it was, and moved up. The slime covered Hypno’s mouth and nose, joining itself together over Hypno’s head. He was now encased in a slimy cage that was Jevin’s body. 

Breathing was difficult. Jevin had control over Hypno’s breath, the airholes he made in the slime for now could vanish on Jevin’s slightest whim. An involuntary shudder ran down Hypno’s spine at the thought.

The world was silent. Hypno’s ears were covered by slime, and any noise it’s owner might make would be muffled. Instead, Jevin vibrated slightly, from the tip of Hypno’s head, where the bandanna would have rested, down to the tips of Hypno’s clothes. It was a wave of sensation through the slime.

Being trapped in Jevin felt like how Hypno imagined swimming in a gelatin pool would feel. Liquid, but solid, slimey, but not as sticky honey. Jevin was very bouncy, rubbery, almost like a latex coat that was also Hypno’s boyfriend. A sentient being surrounded Hypno, not just a slime. A being that knew all of his sensitive spots.

Slime vibrated over Hypno’s nipples. Had the man been able, he would have moaned at the sensation. They were twisted, poked, vibrated from all directions. A full massage from all around Hypno. 

While Jevin couldn’t exactly kiss Hypno while the two were in this state, Jevin knew the next best (or, the better) thing. The diamond heart that was Jevin’s soul pressed against Hypno’s closed lips. Hypno automatically opened them, allowing slime to fill his mouth. The diamond followed.

Something Hypno exclusively knew was where Jevin got his sexual pleasure. In addition to it holding Jevin’s life, the diamond heart was also Jevin’s center of pleasure. Most Hermits thought Jevin could only give a fuck, they didn’t realize that Hypno could stimulate Jevin.

Hypno licked the diamond heart. Jevin shivered around Hypno with pleasure. Hypno’s cock hardened with the vibrations. Hypno continued more enthusiastically, licking the heart erotically, and sucking on it. Jevin’s vibrations grew more and more. Hypno found it harder to breath with Jevin vibrating over his airholes. Every lick made Hypno more lightheaded with less oxygen then before.

Eventually, Hypno paused a moment, inhaling deeply to recover the breath he lost. Jevin was displeased by the sudden pause. Hypno gagged against the slimey tentacle that began to climb down his throat, exploring even that crevice. While his mouth was open, the diamond heart was slipped out. Slowly and teasingly, Jevin mostly withdrew from Hypno’s mouth. 

Hypno exhaled in contentment. His attempt to inhale was blocked by a quick squeeze of his nose. Hypno wished for one of the few times that the two could talk to each other during this, beyond the safe hand signal. He would have teased Jevin about helping to block out his own smell.

A pressing against his ass made Hypno aware that the diamond heart had completed its journey. Hypno exhaled, relaxing himself in preparation. He still squeezed in surprise as Jevin began entering him, slime first. The sensation of having living lube go straight to vibrate against your prostrate was something Hypno couldn’t explain. 

Jevin began to vibrate against Hypno’s cock, stroking the hard-on with practiced vibrations and movements of slime. All the while, the diamond heart was slowly begun to insert into Jevin’s ass.

The heart was a bit bigger then a normal anal bead, but Hypno would have described the sensation of a diamond entering an ass to be similar. The slime started by slowly stretching Hypno open, preparing the entrance. The feeling was a mix of pleasure and a tiny bit of pain that only increased Hypno’s hard-on. 

Then, the diamond itself entered, moving the rest against Hypno’s prostrate. Hypno groaned, waiting for it to begin. 

His hand was squeezed twice, asking for permission. Hypno made a thumbs up gesture with both hands, and smiled despite himself. Then, the real show began.

The diamond was twisted around inside Hypno, rubbing and not rubbing against his prostrate. His cock was stimulated by vibrating slime, nursing a growing cock. Hypno couldn’t contain himself, wiggling against Jevin. It must have been a funny sight from the outside, Jevin wiggling while Hypno thrashed. Neither particularly cared.

Hypno could see the edge in his blurry blue vision. He couldn’t warn Jevin as his cock twitched, and spurted out a load of cum. For a moment, he was in ecstasy. He barely realized himself giving a thumbs up, permitting Jevin to continue despite everything. Not as the diamond rubbed against his cock, and Jevin was vibrating so much, like a slime skin of vibrations.

As Hypno came back to earth, Jevin was shaking harder and harder, faster then the fastest redstone farm. With a final shake, Jevin melted.

Jevin’s orgasms were different then a humans. Jevin dissolved from his gelatinous to a more liquid form as he faded away with pleasure. Hypno held his breath as to not inhale his boyfriend’s melting body. The diamond was flushed out, Jevin soaked the bed. Soon, Hypno was lying in a puddle of blue goo barely identifiable as the server’s resident slime.

Hypno closed his eyes, exhausted. Jevin would take a few hours to resolidify after an orgasm that extreme. For now, Hypno just wanted some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent too many hours wondering how Jevin and Hypno would fuck. Way too many.


End file.
